Melody Malone diaries: The first of a thousand hellos
by tellmehowitis89
Summary: River Song uses her pen name to explain her side of the story that we viewers only get to guess as we watch the shows!


No one would ever know why she did it. All she could remember was the feel of crisp ocean air on her face, as she saw her beloved blue box disappear into the air of no return. She never wanted to admit that this good long journey would come to an end. All she knew, was her account of knowing "him", was so much more than a crazy man who calls himself the doctor. So much more than his crazy quirky self, that no human, gender, creature, alien, or living machinery would ever understand. He was who he was, and still an incredible mystery to her, even though she spent countless hours traveling along side him. She was the Bad Wolf. That title came at a price she didn't expect would leave such a dent on her heart, that would cause her to have anguish on the thought of him never coming back. If only she had held on a little longer; if only she could erase that part in history. But what he taught her, or what she gained from his 900 plus years of wisdom, is that somethings in time are fixed. She knew the daleks and the cyberman would do nothing but completely counter anything good the doctor had brought on this world; that was their goal. Destroy The Doctor. My Doctor. What she did, was leave an open hole that someone was meant and destined to sew. I may be no seamstress, but I can voucher that thr story of us will be told and live on forever. He is my past, and I his future. The more he presses on, the more he forgets me. I am dead to this world, and he saw that. Though he didn't know who I was, he was still mourning her. Rose Tyler, the girl who loved and loved him with all she had. Though she resides near Bad Wolf bay, she has her doctor. Not mine. And to call him the Doctor is a mere shadow of him, firstly. All that matters, is her story found a happy ending. But mine, mine is the aftermath. One of the saddest of the tides, yet it is the most beautiful of the fairy tales. Someone who was designed to murder someone, yet completely get swept off their feet, and marry that person is just something so unfamiliar, sexy even. It gives me a bit of a rush. This is my side of the tale. The reason why, "Hello sweetie!," goes as far back as his journey always has a new beginning. I am thankful that he had his Rose, because it left a magnificent mark on his heart, that he managed to still salvage, amongst his 11th regeneration. This is what was seen through my eyes, and marks the great impact he made on my life. I am nothing more than a saved file that a select few can see, but to him, I will always be there with him and it pains him. The day he tied the scarf on my hand just as-oh dear me, hang on, SPOILERS. So as I recall my tales and adventures, you will first handedly experience me, Melody Malone. The women who was transfixed by a mysterious man in a blue box, and how somehow my parents had a lot to do with us, and there I go again. Spoilers. Well read on, and perhaps sometime, my story will fall into his hands, and then he can fully understand my mystery, and why he was the cause to it. I hereby give you, The Diary of Melody Malone.

!938 Berlin- As he has stated many times, there are fixed points in time you simply can't avoid. I start here because, well, this is where we first me sweetie. Well technically, you first met me when we were at the library and watched me die, then you met me yet again when you found the box I had marked years and decades ago, but thats not important. Today, not only did you meet me, and accepted my kiss of death, but I got to know the man my mother cared about and traveled with for so long. The day you told my father to lock up Hitler in the closet, brilliant by the way.

Anyway, I proved to have convince my parents years ago when I was their childhood friend, Mel. What confused you, and what you didn't find out till later, was why I wanted to kill upon my regeneration. Why did I get into so much mischief as a child, and why did I stand in front of a group of guards when I regenerated? Because I thirst for adventure, am a bit cunning at heart, and far wiser than most people can compare. I'm a piece of work. But, when Amy pond explained who you were when the list of files was been discussed, it was then I knew. My destiny and my true interests, were very similar to yours. Your importance and inner strength to posses this openness to encompass the trust from others...was remarkable.

Anyway, as I ramble, I still hadn't even understood who I was. And why this sudden change in my outline that had been so sudden. i backed down from killing The Doctor. Used the energy from regenerating I had to give him life. As I gave a change of heart, a new urge, unlike the my usually " Bad girl thirsting for chaos" type of good time. This time, I was actually concerned for the well being of this strange man, and his companions, who for some reason I was attached to, though they couldn't understand yet for the sake of spoilers.

Well it has been done. You have flown away in your blue box, once again, and I am left with a blue note book and a heart of empty thoughts, for I know that loving each other will get us killed, but that doesn't stop me now does it?


End file.
